


I Am Glad To Have Met You

by Bookhearted_Baggins, Zero_Lancer



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookhearted_Baggins/pseuds/Bookhearted_Baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Lancer/pseuds/Zero_Lancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Diarturia drabbles which may or may not be related to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Glad To Have Met You

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is just a series of drabbles that we feel like writing sometimes which may or may not get developed into full length fics

It wasn't as if Saber wasn't aware that she was smaller than some of the other Spirits, but she had never really seen it as a problem. That is, until the day Lancer didn't lean down right away as he usually did when she wanted to kiss him. It wasn't as though Lancer did it on purpose - she had tried to sneak up on him. Though when he did notice - after she failed to reach his face even on her tippy toes - he teased her about it, and asked her jokingly if she had failed because of a bad angle, or if it was just her size.  
"Surely you can reach your intended target, Artie," he said with a good natured laugh, pointing to his lips. "Or do you want me to help you out?"  
An offer that Saber immediately declined, because what kind of King needed concessions? She would continue as planned. Or so she thought - that is, until she realized that Lancer was not going to budge one inch for her benefit. Also the fact that, even when she stretched up as far as she could go, she still could not reach her target. Which, after a few moments of observing, caused Lancer to laugh quietly, "I thought you said that you didn't need any help. Are you sure you won't reconsider? You do have quite the gap to bridge, Artie. If you just ask, I could make it a whole lot more manageable for you."  
Which caused Saber to 'hmph' and respond, "There is no need for that. Perhaps a gap so large wasn't meant to be bridged then, Dia." She had a slight pout on her face, and turned slightly from Lancer, moving away from his touch when he tried to kiss her cheek. "I don't need your help, I said."  
"Oh?" Lancer asked, somewhat amused. "As you wish, Lady Arturia." When he left he had a mischievous look in his eye. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
And when tomorrow came, Saber ended up waiting for Lancer. Though, when he did show up, he kept a hand behind his back as he approached, which Saber found suspicious. When Lancer got to Saber, though, instead of greeting one another as they usually did, he dropped down onto his knee, taking Saber's hand and kissing it gently, which caused her face to turn an interesting shade of pink. Still holding Saber's hand, Lancer revealed that he had been carrying a bouquet of roses for her, smiling up at her from where he knelt before her on the ground. By now, Saber was thoroughly flustered, what with Lancer kneeling before her, kissing her hand, and offering her roses. Lancer slowly stood, smiling at her, and, though flustered as she was, manafed to deflect him as he leaned down to kiss her (she managed to do so by whacking him in the face with the roses he had gotten her).  
So the cycle continued, with Lancer greeting Saber each day with a kiss on the hand, each time leaving her just as flustered as the last. One day though, she sighed, which caught Lancer's attention. He glanced up at her from his place kneeling before her, and Saber paused a moment before sighing again and tapping her lips. But what Saber wasn't expecting was to be nearly swept off her feet in a whirl of movement, and suddenly he was above her and below her, supporting her. Though, once Saber realized that she was being dipped and kissed in public, her face became an alarming shade of red, pulling away from Lancer to tell him off, but stopped as she heard his gently teasing laughter, and his excuse of not being able to kiss her for so long made him feel the need for something more interesting and dramatic. Saber huffed at that, and scolded him, but faced with the sincerity of his gestures and the laughter in his eyes, she decided that she might just forgive him.


End file.
